Oblivion
by overdoseonfantasy
Summary: Takes place two years before Hermione attends Hogwarts. She begins to discover her powers and how powerful she actually is. She befriends a mischievous young boy who shares her powers, Draco Malfoy. After they move away, Draco's father insists on wiping Hermione's memory. Upon meeting again at Hogwarts will they be able to rekindle their friendship or possibly...something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivion **

**Chapter one**

A nine year old girl sat on her front lawn completing homework, while children all around her enjoyed their Saturday afternoon. As far as she knew she was completely and utterly ordinary, if anything a little "advanced". She glanced around as if disapproving of the young children's behavior.

"_Hermione, come in for tea darling_", called a tall woman, dark hair and dark eyes, looking a little frazzled with her pink baking apron.

"_But mother I must finish this assignment_", cried Hermione.

"_Ten minutes, dear!"_ she replied.

"_No one will ever understand_", she sighed to herself.

She began to pack away her homework, compromising that she'd wake up early the next day to finish it, even thought it was due two days from now. Just as she was about to zip her bag up, she was ambushed by a bunch of, as she liked to call them "animals", with leaves. She jumped up at once clearly not going to put up with the nonsense of these children.

"_Stop this instant or I will tell your mothers_!" she cried.

"_AW Hermione, have a little fun! School just started you can't have that much homework_", screamed a pudgy boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_UGH your ignorance is almost humorous_", Hermione concluded.

She began to trudge towards her house, wiping the dirt the autumn leaves left on her pink cardigan. As she approached the steps leading to her front door she slipped on a puddle left behind from the rain that had washed all of England the night before. Almost immediately after her fall, a corruption of laughing and an occasional snort exploded, Hermione not giving into her own embarrassment or showing the anger she had gotten to know so well over the past few weeks, swiftly lifted herself off the ground and continued on her way.

"_YOU'RE SUCH AN ARSE_", cried a little brunette girl.

Those three words were the undoing of the little control Hermione had left. She quickly spun on her heels intending to make a snide remark, inflicting pain on another's feeling other than herself, but as she faced the entourage nothing seemed to be able to come out. All she managed to do was stand there and think about all the nasty things she wished were happening to these children so that maybe they'd realize that she was different and that there's nothing wrong with that.

She began to notice that it had become unusually windy and that her bullies were struggling to stay upright. Hermione's hands began to rise and sway to the rhythm of the wind completely out of her control. The scene in front of her was spectacular as the leaves began to rise and encircle the children on her front lawn. It was only after a scream of terror from a little girl, her blonde ringlets jumping around her shoulders as she ran, that took Hermione out of the stupor her extreme anger had placed her in.

Letting out a sob she finally reached her door and entered the safety of her front hall. She let her back fall against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting with her knees crunched up. What was she? How was she capable of such evilness? Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to answer these questions she pushed all thoughts out of her head. Maybe she was a little more different than she thought.

She gently closed her eyes, taking deep breathes, trying to calm her heart rate. She could hear the mumbling of voices and clashing of dishes coming from the kitchen. Looks like her mother invited guests over. Leisurely stretching out her legs she began to reach down and attempt to pull off her pink rain boots. Sliding off the left one easily, she began to struggle with the right one. A door closed somewhere down the hall and the echo of footsteps walking towards her was faintly heard.

"_I'm coming mother I just got held up outside_", Hermione called.

Her mother's footsteps had stopped and no response came. After a moment of silence Hermione looked up, wondering why her mother wasn't addressing her.

Above her was a boy, tall and skinny, with blonde hair almost the color of snow, she estimated that he was about her age. The grin he wore on his face, showed nothing but promise of mischief. When she reached his eyes they were crystal blue and cold, and yet she couldn't help but notice the gleam they held that showed more to him then he was letting her see. She realized she was starring and quickly glanced away blushing.

"_Malfoy_", he announced.

Making a swishing movement with his hand, Hermione's rubber boot flew off and landed neatly next to its pair.

"_Draco Malfoy_", he stated, turning and exiting the same way he came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Draco introduced himself to the intimidating little girl he would one day call "Granger", he returned to the kitchen taking his seat. His suspicious exit and return, gained him disapproving looks from both his parents, especially his father who sat across from him glaring from underneath his hooded dark eyes.

Draco broke away first, returning to his tea and trying to engage himself in his mother and Mrs. Grangers conversation on how to properly tend to a garden. Of course his mother couldn't have been that interested, she did nothing for herself, if she wasn't using magic to get something done she was demanding one of are poor house elves to do the dirty work, besides I don't think there discussing the type of plants his mother was interested in.

Losing interest he turned his thoughts towards the girl he met in the hallway. _He had been intending to find the bathroom but was taken aback when he witnessed the door slam behind the young girl. At first he thought he had used magic, but a few seconds later, and a good look at the emotion shown on her face he realized that it must've been her. Hiding behind a closet door he finally mustered up the courage to approach her. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he was Draco Malfoy, part of one of the most respected families in the Wizarding World, at least a section of it anyway. He put his best "I'm better than you are" smile on his face, that he'd been working on since he could understand his parents, closed the closet door behind him, and swiftly turned the corner of the hallway._

_He was taken aback when he heard her call out to her mother. Ignoring her shouting he continued to approach, lacking no confidence. At the same time he finally reached her, Hermione looked up. He recognized the presence of shock on her face but what affected him the most was the look that she continued to give him. It was if she was starring right into him, like she knew all his secrets, all his families secrets that he wasn't even supposed to know. This disarmed the nine year old boy to the point where he could handle it no more. In his mind the only way to keep himself a secret was to block himself out completely. _

_Regretting his choice to introduce himself he quickly said his name, hesitating after looking down at the boot that was still attached to her foot; the least he could do was help her out, so he swiftly waved his hand and placed the boot delicately beside the other. She looked up at him once more, face wet from tears of frustration, it was clear that she had never seen magic, which meant she was either a adopted or a Mudblood because her parents clearly weren't anything of the magical sort. Remembering the situation at hand he'd said his name once more, adding his last name, making it less friendly and more formal, and walked away._

"_And this is our pride and joy Hermione_", shrieked Mrs. Granger, bringing Draco back to the present.

He quickly glanced up and caught the girl with the pink boots starring up at him from the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione, so that was her name, he concluded that he would figure out some kind of nickname if they were to be acquaintances.

"_Come on in darling, these are the Malfoy's they moved in next door last night, remember how the Belmont's moved away last month_", Mr. Granger addressed.

"_Pleasure to meet you_", purred Mrs. Malfoy in the flirtatious tone she seemed to take on whenever in conversation.

Hermione composing herself quickly switched her gaze towards Draco's parents.

"_The pleasure is all mine_", she smiled sweetly, showing no sign of the tears she shed moments ago.

"_This is our son, Draco, I hear you two are the same age, hopefully you will become good friends_", said Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco knew that his mother wanted nothing more than to bolt out of this "hut they call a house" as she referred to it earlier, and back to the grand Malfoy estate. Despite her wants it wasn't possible. They were in hiding in the Muggle world. After planned attacks on other members of the family,he had packed up his family, and they've been on the move ever since. He wondered how they were going to handle the news about his new findings. Draco wasn't supposed to associate with Mudbloods and although he didn't know why, he simply accepted it and moved on.

"_I think it's time we be going, we have much unpacking to do_", Mr. Malfoy declared, finally speaking.

"_Ah yes we must_!" cried his wife.

They gave Draco a pointed look, and he slowly got up following his parents. As he reached the doorway of the kitchen he slowed and looked up at Hermione.

"_It was nice meeting you_", he said with a wink.

"_I wish I could say the same_", Hermione retorted with a snort, turning her back on him.

Maybe preventing a friendship wouldn't be as hard as Draco thought. The only thing that scared him was he was upset and distraught about the idea of not getting to know Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own the Wizarding world of Harry Potter that, still unfortunately has not been available for grabs.**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you to all who read the first 2 chapters, I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those people who waits for ever to update, but here I am apologizing about the lateness…life, can anyone blame me? Anyway shout out to hellokittyaniya for the wonderful review. If it isn't asking too much, I'd like to hear from the rest of you, criticism is greatly appreciated it makes me a better writer, anyway enjoy the chapter! Review!**_

_**XoxoAlyssaxoxo**_

Chapter three- The Screeching Window

Draco found himself on the floor of his empty bedroom with his legs crossed. He could hear his mother's drifting complaints about how the house wasn't fit for a Malfoy. Trying to drown out her objections, he concentrated on the sound of his panicked breathing as it echoed against the bare walls.

"If I were to tell my father about the Granger girl there would be no turning back, we'd be gone from this hideout faster than anyone can even say mudblood", Draco reasoned aloud.

The idea of leaving bothered the young boy, He'd never had interaction with someone his age, let alone someone who shared his magical capabilities, it had always been his family, and training, no time for fun. His father had shoved the Malfoy motto down his throat since before he could speak, 'Power over all, and nothing over power'.

Draco concluded that teaching the Granger girl about the world, she had yet to belong to, seemed the logical path to take, no matter what his fathers "rules" taught him.

Xoxoxoxoxo

That evening he sat at the plain wood kitchen set and ate the meal his mother had unsuccessfully attempted to "cook". He supposed it was to be a sort of stew, but the aroma that filled the tiny muggle kitchen was that of spoiled pumpkin juice and as he lifted the fork to his mouth he soon found out that the taste was not any better.

"Can't wait to be at Hogwarts where there will surely be decent food," muttered Draco, swishing a burnt carrot around with his fork.

Draco couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts, somewhere away from the treacherous days that made up his life, somewhere where he could pretend he knew nothing of the dark future that awaited him.

His father's quick reply brought him out of his train of thought.

"Ah, yes probably the only good thing left at Hogwarts ever since that great oaf of a man, Dumbledore became headmaster. Do you know there is a class option entitled 'MUGGLE STUDIES'", he roared.

Draco quickly looked over at his mother but couldn't catch her eye as they were rolling due to the fact that she sensed a round of common rambling coming from her husband.

Thinking of Granger Draco quickly asked," What's the harm in learning about muggles?"

Although Draco's question had been innocent enough, the scratching of utensils that a moment ago had filled the room had abruptly stopped, and Mrs. Malfoy's face no longer looked annoyed but fearful.

"Draco, look at me", called Mr. Malfoy.

Not understanding the seriousness of his inquiry he bravely met his father's eyes and returned the challenging glare that they gave off.

"They are worthless creatures that do not deserve to share the air that we breathe and thei-"

"And yet we seek safety in their world", interrupted Draco.

"AND THEIR offspring who claim to be like us are just as bad, if not worse, soulless creatures, mudbloods", Mr. Malfoy finished.

Draco's eyes were full of confusion, but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you understand Draco", his father asked.

Draco simply nodded, but thought about seeing Grangers delicate face soaked with tears. 'How could she not have a soul', he thought to himself. As Draco was lost in thought, the ominous scraping of forks and knives picked up again as if the former conversation had not happened at all.

Xoxoxoxoxo

After Malfoy left, Hermione was able to sneak up to her bedroom before her parents noticed the tears threatening to cover her face. She entered her brightly painted pink room and threw herself cross legged onto her small twin sized bed. What had happened today had never made her feel more powerful, but at the same time she had never felt so alone. 'That Malfoy boy…Draco, he's the reason for all this', she thought as her brain struggled for a logical answer. Fairy tales aren't real and neither is magic, was the compromise Hermione came to, although she knew it was a lie.

Hermione pulled her covers over her not even bothering to change into her pajamas. She slowly sank into the bed. As her head hit the pillow, there was a sudden scratching noise at her window, as if nails were being dragged against the glass of the pane.

Hermione jumped from her bed, covering her mouth, holding her scream so she didn't alarm her parents.

The screeching began again, as Hermione wrapped her head with her arms and quivered in the corner. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, she finally gained the courage to approach the window, she dragged her small feet across the floor and what she saw was nothing of what she was expecting.

There outside her window was an owl, struggling to hover in view. As she inspected it's black and grey feathers along with its big yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow in the night, she noticed a round cylinder shaped object between the owls dangerously pointed beak. Intrigued by the change in events she moved closer to the window. 'Owls aren't dangerous…right?' she thought helplessly as her fingers enclosed on the edge. She lifted it and almost right after regretted her curiosity.

The owl flew in as if in frenzy, knocking her down, its vicious claws getting stuck in the tendrils of her curly brown hair. She let out a muffled scream as she struggled with the shooting pain originating from her scalp. Hermione finally ripping free threw herself towards her baseball bat that had been a gift from her uncle, and turned to face the creature. The owl, almost as if sensing the threat the bat held, managed its self-back through the window.

Hermione sat up gasping as she hurriedly wiped her face for any tears that might have escaped. A piece of parchment across the floor caught her eye and she realized it had been what the owl was carrying between its beak. She slid on her behind until she felt her fingers encircle the material. Quickly unrolling the delicate note, she read the words that not for the first or last time, made her drip with anger.

Dear Granger,

I suppose this isn't the ideal way to send a muggle born a message, but since I have no idea how to work the tele- whatever you muggles named the ridiculous contraption, I sent it by owl. I guess were friends now, so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to discuss the arrangements of our relationship and such. The park down the road tomorrow? At noon? Behind the birdbath?

DM

"Arrangement as friends? Who does he think he is? Muggle born? What does that even mean? What's he playing at!", Hermione yelled furiously.

The fear that had taken over her moments ago now transformed into an anger that couldn't be described. He had sent that blasted owl and that was all that mattered to the young girl at the moment. She concluded she would go tomorrow; assure him there would be no "arranged friendship" as he put it.


End file.
